Stories by Bill Cipher Part 1: Who's The Puppet Now!
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: Bill Cipher has finally made it back to our world and he plans to get even with a certain family, unfortunately for him one member of the Pines Family saw this coming and already has the perfect plan to keep the all power full dream demon in line.
1. Loathing

**Who's The Puppet Now?!**

**by ****DireWolfEmily**

**Summary**

Bill Cipher has finally made it back to our world and he plans to get even with a certain family,unfortunately for him one member of the Pines Family saw this coming and already has the perfect plan to keep the all power full dream demon inline.

**Story Notes:**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Note's: **So for all of you who don't know This is a series I posted on AO3 a long time ago and I decided to post it here too. A series my old AO3 fans may remember called _Stories by Bill Cipher. _Basically it's a BillDip series told from Bill's point of view with a few POV's from other characters of the series. it's like stepping into the mind of Bill Cipher, and not to brag but I think I play a pretty mean Bill!

Anyway thanks for reading, and please New readers let me know what you think of this series, and old readers be honest are you glad it's back? Where you beginning to wonder if I would ever post it? because to be honest I almost discarded this whole series but my fan Roxie said that was a crime! So here you go Roxie I posted it! But no honestly I love this story it just get's really, really dark later on and I know I've gone dark before, but this is like Sith Lord Dark, anyway I have babbled long enough on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Loathing**

**~This Story takes place the summer after Weirdmageddon, when the twins are still thirteen ~**

**(Somewhere In A Dark Void…)**

**{Bill's POV}**

Nothingness,

After all my hard work and all that I have accomplished I was left to be the king of nothingness!

I wonder aimlessly in this vast void for what felt like forever! Plotting, scheming I ran the scenario of my return over and over again, in my head everything…

EXCEPT FOR HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS DAMN PLACE!

And it was all their fault, those stupid Pines meddling in my business if it weren't for them then it would all still be mine!

But it wasn't mine, and they were all going to pay for that; oh yes they were! Of course that's if I get out of this place!

Whatever this place is? Where am I anyways?

Am I really lost in some forgotten memory in Shrine Hat's mind? Perhaps if he regained his memory I could reappear in Shrine Hat's head.

Then once I have enough energy I'll get out, return to my physical form and bam I'm back in business.

That is assuming Sixer hasn't found a way to destroy it yet. Yes, I had a plan!

Okay so it wasn't the greatest of plans, but come on give me a break people it's not like I really have any better options!

Anyways so I'm sitting in this void waiting for the day that will never come, when suddenly it does.

It was like someone had turned the light on or something, because suddenly there was light, and color, and doors, just like Shrine Hat's mind had been before. I waited expecting the enemy to force me out of Shrine Hat's mind and finish me off, but it would appear I had been forgotten!

So after waiting for what felt like forever, I risked it! I left Shrine Hat's mind.

And when I got out I found my current host curled up in a bed on some kind of boat. Sixer slept in a hammock swinging slightly beside him.

So they patched things up? Just my luck!

Of course I had no choice, but to stick around with these two, I was too weak to get back to Gravity Falls without fading away due to the lack of energy.

So I went back into Shrine Hat's mind feeding off a little of his energy a little bit at a time, getting stronger!

Slowly, but gradually!

And finally after what seemed like forever we left the ocean and returned to Gravity Falls. I watched eagerly through Shrine Hat's eyes as we docked the boat.

"Now Stanley the kid's will be here tonight, so I want us to unpack as soon as possible." Sixer was saying.

"I can't believe their parents are actually letting them come back." Shrine Hat said in amazement. "I mean afterall the stories they told."

"Yes well thank goodness that's all their parents thought they were, Stories!" Sixer laughed a little uneasily. "Hopefully this year is a little less crazy then last year."

"Yeah hopefully." Shrine Hat agreed.

"Oh I wouldn't count on it!" I chuckled to my self, feeling as giddy as a little school girl. Why you may ask?

Because all of my enemies were about to be together again, and I was finally strong enough to reach my physical form!

Finally everything was going my way again!

It didn't take long for the Stan twins to unpack, Question Mark was there with his new fiancé and to my surprise he had added several rooms to the shack.

So business is booming?

Hu? I had no idea Question Mark would make such a good business man, and apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Wow Soos I'm impress." Shrine Hat praised. "Now there's plenty of room for all of us!"

"Thanks Mr. Pines." Question Mark laughed.

"So when are the little dorks getting here." Stitch Heart asked.

"Robby don't start." Red gave him a light punch, but I was too busy noticing the thing on her head to care.

She was wearing Pine Tree's Hat!

And she was wearing it proudly like she had won the lottery or something! And I wasn't sure why, but that made me angry!

Strange I know, but anyways the two brats in question were due to arrive at any minute so the group decided to walk over to bus stop. The trip wasn't long, and we didn't have to wait much longer either.

The bus pulled in and the first one to step out was Shooting Star!

She didn't look that much different, just slightly taller and a few more inches of hair. She was wearing another one of her goofy sweaters; I mean honestly it's like 90 degrees out here, or something and she's in a wool sweater!

Moments later Pine Tree follows behind, and I swear I almost did a double take,

Why?

Well for starters the kid was finally taller than his sister, and not by a couple of centimeters either! He was a good head taller now, and his baby face had morphed into a more mature one with noticeable cheek bones and a strong jawline to match.

I couldn't believe my eyes…

Pine Tree had hit puberty a whole year early! And I wasn't the only one to notice…

"Wow dude who are you and what have you done to Dipper!" Red teased, taking the hat off of the kid's head and switched it back with his.

It was then that I noticed it!

The hat he had been wearing was her's…and she was wearing his!

They had worn each other's hats for the whole school year which is about 9 months…

_'__So what are they like soul mates now?' _I asked myself bitterly.

Again I didn't know why I was angry by this, I mean sure I was intrigued by Pine Tree. After all the kid had picked up Sixer's journal and filled in the holes of his research with ease, and he was less than half the guy's age!

Yes I could feel it! Deep waters ran through this one, and I had this feeling inside of me that this kid had some real potential; potential that he still had yet to tap into completely.

"Dang kid I guess all those extra chores I made you do was worth it hu?" Shrine Hat joked. "I guess that makes you the alpha twin now."

"For now!" Shooting Star joked.

The Group laughed, but I didn't take my eyes off of the real threat!

_'__I'd_ _best keep __my__ eye on you.' _I said to myself eying Pine Tree. _'__After all I underestimated you last time and look where __it __got me!'_

Oh yes I was fully aware of who the real threat was, and it was HIM!

Without Pine Tree, Shooting Star would have never gotten out! And they wouldn't have convinced the town to fight back. Sixer wouldn't have been saved, my true weakness wouldn't have been revealed!

The Stan twins wouldn't have tricked me!

AND I WOULD STILL BE THE KING OF THIS STUPID HICK TOWN!

Oh but they would all get what's coming to them!

Oh yes I was going to make them all pay starting with the one who started it all… PINE TREE!

Yes he would be the first to feel my wrath! But first I needed to visit my body.

So I entered the mindscape and left my host behind, no doubt to celebrate the return of his niece and nephew; and I would gladly leave him to it.

After all my enemies should have one good day before it all goes to hell.

So with that said, I race off into the forest knowing my physical form must be right below the place that my castle once stood.

It didn't take me long to find it!

It was covered in moss, but still intact.

Stupid Sixer, it would appear the meat sack was never going to stop underestimating me.

I dove into my physical form, and with a brilliant white light my stone features melted away I was finally back!

But I was very small, and still very weak!

It then became very apparent to me that I would still need to feed off of the Pines family for some time before I was fully restored to my former glory, but that didn't mean I had to wait to punish my first target!

Now I could feed off of Pine Tree as I slowly scare him to DEATH! Yes it was the perfect plan,

And this time I was going to make sure that absolutely nothing went wrong!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	2. Haunted

**Chapter Notes**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Note's:** Okay is it bad that I can't stop writing now? I don't know maybe it's just cause I've had all these ideas for my stories balled up inside of me for like ever now but I just can't stop**!**

* * *

**(Dipper's Point of view)**

I was running…

Running from a monster of unimaginable size, and it was getting closer, and closer and…

I jumped up from my bed screaming as the monster of my dreams scooped me up, and devoured me whole!

Laughter echoes around me, it is a familiar sound; one I know very well.

_'__It's_ _just_ _a dream.' _I tell myself. _'__Bill_ _is_ _gone __forever…Isn't__ he?' _I wasn't so sure.

"Dipper?"

I turn in my bed to see Mabel looking at me with worry in her sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you again." I whispered shamefully. It had been three weeks since we had returned to Gravity Falls, and these nightmares have plagued my mind ever since.

"Is it the same one?" Mabel asked.

I nodded shakenly, trying my best not to replay the awful nightmare in my head; of course I fail miserably.

"Alright who's the screamer?" Grunkle Ford asked as he and Stan came barging in.

"As if you have to ask." Stan said grumpily.

I blush out of embracement, but Ford took a softer approach.

"Dipper I know you can't control what you dream." He said. "But Bill is gone, you have nothing to fear."

I wanted to believe him I really did, but part of me wasn't so sure. Could we really be sure that he was gone? After all Stan's memories returned so couldn't Bill do the same?

Ford must have been reading my thoughts, or something because he said. "Dipper trust me there is nothing to fear, he is gone." He tried to assure me as he tucked me back in to my bed.

I yawned loudly, but still fought the urged to sleep; fearing what I would see once I closed my eyes.

"Get some sleep Dipper." Ford whispered.

I yawned once more before finally giving into sleep, and just as I feared the red Triangle monster with several fanged filled mouths greeted me with his famous signature laugh as he continued to swallow me whole.

* * *

**(Back to Bill's Point of View…)**

**…The next morning…**

Awe his fear…

Oh how I craved it, more and more with every waking second.

Pine Tree was practically a withering, and paranoid mess; even the slightest sound made him flinch and his heart skip a beat.

It was delicious to watch!

Yes the kid was quit a mess indeed, and I was getting stronger with every passing day; feeding off the boy's dreams like an all you can eat buffet.

And now I can finally return to my physical form!

My only fear was that I would not be able to hold on to it for very long, but no matter I would never know in less I tried.

I just had one problem.

Sixer wouldn't stop staring at Pine Tree!

I could see the old man's wheel's turning in his mind, he was suspicious of Pine Tree's condition, but I suppose I did overdue it a bit. I mean the kid did have large bags under his eyes, and his fear stench was enough to attract the large spiders that could only be found in the darkest part of the he was almost completely drained of his energy, yes these were all very obvious signs that I had been up to no good.

Which was probably why Sixer was starting to second guess his claims of me being gone. Oh yes, I could see it in his eyes Sixer was beginning to doubt more and more that I was really gone.

I had to make a move and fast!

* * *

**(Ford's Point of View…)**

Doubt…

It ate at me like a hungry parasite, but the last thing I wanted to do was believe that the monster of my dreams was still around. I wanted to believe that the problem that I had unleashed onto the world was finally gone; that it was finally over.

I knew better!

I could see the signs as plain as day, Dipper was being fed off by a demon; and the only demon who had some thing to gain from tearing our family apart I didn't want to believe it!

Surely there was some other explanation, just because his nightmares were about Bill didn't mean Bill was the cause. But he was, the talltell signs were all there! Dipper was being fed off of a dream demon! And he only knew one of those!

_'__No there has to be another explanation there just has to be!' _I screamed inwardly.

Dipper flinches as a door slams somewhere in the house, and our eyes meet; I know that desperate look in his eyes. It's the same look I had when Bill started haunting me when I turned my back on him. There was no mistaking that look!

"Please just tell me he's gone!" Dipper suddenly said to me. "Please keep telling me it's all in my head! I want to believe it I do!"

I sigh. "Dipper I'm not going to lie to you…" I didn't even finish my sentence, but then again I didn't have to. He could see the doubt written on my face.

"How do we know for sure?" he asked.

"There is only one way to know for sure." I answered gravely. "We visit what's left of him, tonight!"

* * *

**(Back to Bill's Point of View…)**

_'__Oh no he didn't!' _I screamed inwardly!

"I have placed an invisible marker around Bill's physical form before Stan and I left." Sixer went on.

"So?" Pine Tree asked.

"If my suspicions are correct than Bill is feeding off of your dreams, using the connection from your past deal with him." Sixer explained. "And if that's true than 3 weeks was plenty of time to regain strength and return to his physical form, and if it's moved-"

"You'll know!" Pine Tree finished for him.

"Exactly!" Sixer exclaimed. "Hopefully though he was only strong enough to take over it for a short period of time."

I growled impatiently!

_'__No matter it just means I have to wait until after their done checking my physical form.' _I told

myself.

"In the mean time you and I need to research a way to destroy the physical form, before he does return." Sixer continued gravely. "Because sooner or later he will be strong enough to willed his physical form flawlessly.

_'__Not __if__ he returns, but does __return!' _I realized. '_Sixer_ _believes_ _that somehow I survived, __there's__ not a doubt __in__ his mind! __Perfect!' _I thought bitterly. This doesn't give me enough time.

Sure there's no way to destroy my physical form without me in it and all the members of the Zodiac Standing on their respective symbol on the wheel, But Sixer could always come up with another way to keep me out!

And that was the last thing I wanted!

But I could do nothing to stop them at the moment, so I watched almost helplessly as they got up from the table and went down to the lab to research the matter!

I watch them comb through several books, for hours!

They worked tirelessly until sun down looking for something to stop me! But luckily for me they found nothing!

"Grunkle Ford what are we going to do?" Pine Tree asked.

I smiled as I saw the frustration on Sixer's face, he was really hoping they could finally put me on a permanent leash!

Sorry Sixer no such luck!

"Okay Dipper let's go get this over with!" Sixer said gravely.

Pine Tree nodded fearfully, and followed his uncle out of the lab, out the front door, and into the forest.

* * *

**(Back to Dipper's Point of view)**

I wasn't sure what we would find once we got there. Would Bill's physical form be buried in undergrowth like it was supposed to be? Or would Bill be waiting for us in all his glory?!

I really wasn't sure if I wanted to know, but whether I did or not we're about to find out! Ford and I walked through the forest very quickly, and soon Bill's physical form was in view. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Bill's physical form was still covered in the undergrowth. I heard Ford sigh obviously relieved as well, but he still checked his marker just to be sure.

The marker turned out to be an invisible circle that appeared on Ford's command. The older man relaxed visible as it appeared around Bill's physical form, it was indeed untouched.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We go back and do more research, also I want to check your mind for any trace of Bill." Ford said and we began to head back.

* * *

**(Back to Bill's Point of View…)**

_'__Oops got __to__ go!' _I joked and left Pine Tree's mind, and went straight to my awaiting physical form. I settled watching my enemy leave, thinking to myself, _'__I'll_ _return_ _to_ _Pine Tree when Sixer __is __sure __I'm__ gone!'_

Which shouldn't take too long!

But that didn't mean I couldn't stretch a little after all their backs were turned towards me.

* * *

**(Back to Ford's Point of View…)**

I sighed in relief once more,

Perhaps I had let my fears get the best of me.

Of course my reassurance faded away once I saw the shadow of Bill's physical form move slightly to my right.

I turned back around swiftly!

I t was still there, as it had been before, undergrowth and all! Had I imagined it?

"Ford is everything okay?" Dipper asked looking back at me.

"I thought…" I shook my head. "It's nothing, let's go home." I ordered staring at the shadow intensely

Dipper eyes followed my gaze, and he seemed to read my mind, because he understood what I was getting at as I knew he would. "Okay." He said and we began to move again both of us watching the shadow out of the corner of our eyes as we went.

I didn't think it would move again, heck I wasn't even sure if it had really moved in the first place.

But sure enough it moved again, and I resisted the urge to look back as I put my hand around Dipper's shoulder forcing him not to turn and look, thus give use away. "Keep walking!" I whispered.

He obeyed, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

We continued to walk until we were well out of sight and then we bolted for the shack as fast as our legs could carry us.

* * *

**(Back to Bill's Point of View…)**

I had frozen the moment Sixer has started to turn back around, thinking I had been had! But to my surprise he just shook it off, and left!

Had I really won that easily?

It would appear so, I smiled as I moved again stretching my form some more, they didn't turn back around, and as they disappeared from my sight I couldn't help, but chuckle silently to myself.

I had finally made it back, and very soon I would be strong enough to stay! And this time nothing would stand in my way.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up next week.

This is Emily Signing off...


	3. A Perfect Plan That Went Horribly Wrong!

**Chapter Notes**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Note's: **still going strong, and the doctor says my fever is starting to go down! Yes!

* * *

**(Back ****to ****Dipper's Point of View...)**

Ford and I burst through the front door of the shack, and slammed the door closed behind use; even locking it for good measure!

Not like it would have done us any good though.

"Dipper what's going on?" Mabel asked.

She, Stan, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica were watching TV on the couch. "Shhhhhh! he'll hear you!" I shouted looking out the window fearfully.

"Whose gonna here us?" Stan asked, obviously confused.

"Everyone in the lab now!" Ford demanded. "And Stan call Wendy, and Soos tell them they're working tonight. And tell them to bring Robbie."

"But why?" Stan asked.

"Just do it, I'll explain when we're all here!" Ford yelled running to the lab. "And call Fiddleford, and Gideon too we need everyone here now!"

"Dipper?" Mabel looked at me fearfully. "Is it bad?" she asked.

I nodded to fearful to speak.

Oh it was bad alright! It was very, very bad!

And if we didn't do something quick it was going to get a lot worse!

It didn't take long for everyone to arrive, none of them looked happy; especially Robbie! "This better be good Pines!" he snapped.

"Ford what's going on!" Stan asked.

"Bill's back!" Ford answered.

Everyone gasped.

"Wait but how?" Mabel exclaimed.

"Stan's memories, we brought them back, and Bill with them." I answered.

"Oh no!" Mabel gasped.

"This is easy to fix." Fiddleford said. "Let's just form a wheel thingy around his physical form, and destroy it before he gets too strong."

"So he can what?" Ford asked. "Be doomed to the mindscape where he'll start this portal mess all over again?"

"Ford's right we need to find a way to get rid of Bill for good." I said. "Or at least keep him on a tight leash."

"That's it!" Ford suddenly exclaimed as he raced to a stack of books. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before!"

"Think of what?" I asked.

"We might not be able to destroy Bill forever, but there is one alternative." Ford said flipping through an old leather book.

"Which is?" Stan asked.

"It's a ritual that bonds the demon to a certain family." Ford explained as he found the page he was searching for and showed it to them."It's the ritual of the demonic Guardians, basically it forces the demon to serve a family bloodline of your choosing. The demon still has a since of free will, but they can't disobey a direct order."

"Is this the only alternative?" Stan asked.

Ford sighed. "It's either this or banishing Bill back to the Mindscape, allowing him the chance to try again!"

"But what family do we use?" Pacifica asked.

Ford sighed, and looked to me.

"NO!" I said understanding the truth.

"Dipper I know you don't want this, but our family knows him best." Ford argued.

No I didn't want this, I didn't want this at all!

But he had a point, did I really want another family to suffer with Bill?

Or another generation of innocent lives fighting to keep him banished in the mindscape? No I wanted this matter to finally be solved, which meant there was no other way. "Okay what do we have to do?" I asked stubbornly.

"Well for starters we need to corner Bill in his physical form!" Ford said.

"Gee is that all?" Stan asked.

"Which means we have to move now." I realized.

Ford nodded and gathered a few supplied and threw them in his sack. "There is one catch." He admitted softly.

"What is it?" Mabel dared to ask.

"A demonic guardian can only be controlled by one family, meaning any curses placed upon them by another person, or being outside that family will be lifted."

"Meaning what exactly?" Stan asked.

"Meaning the Zodiac curse placed on him by Time Baby will no longer exist!" I exclaimed.

"So you're saying we can't have both!" Wendy yelled.

"No." Ford admitted. "It's one or the other."

"But what if he finds a way to break the bond?" Mabel asked.

"The demon cannot break the bond, only the family can; and they have to do it willingly!" Ford assured us.

So it was one, or the other!

"We should do it!" I said. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"We can't control what he does in the mindscape, but if he's our Guardian we can keep him from making another deal forever!" I explained.

"Dipper's Right!" Mabel agreed. "At least we can watch him this way." Ford looked to Stan.

"Before I say anything tell me is there anything else we should know?" Stan asked.

"Well since Bill will be a guardian he can no longer make deals, so in order to get energy he will naturally drawl it from us." He added. "In a healthy and controlled manner." He said before I could even point out my condition from Bill's current feedings on my personal energy supply.

Stan sighed. "What other choice do we have?"

Ford than looked to the rest of the members of the Zodiac, after all this was there decision too. "Look All I'm saying is that this leash better be real tight!" Wendy said.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"So it's settled we'll corner Bill tonight." I said.

"The sooner the better." Ford agreed.

"Then let's get this over with." Stan grumbled.

No one could blame his feelings of distain, after all we were about to curse the whole Pines Blood line with putting up with Bill Cipher for all of eternity.

_'__It's for the best!' _I told myself, and then with a gulp I added:

_'__At least I hope so…'_

* * *

**(Back to Bill's Point of View...)**

**…****Some Time Later…**

Nothing could have prepared me for the moment that it happened!

I had decided to take a little stroll through the forest to get a good feel for the condition I was in, and just as I suspected I needed a lot more energy before I could stay in my physical form permanently. In the meantime, I decided to put it back where I found it and return to Pine Tree.

But I didn't even make it half way before a painful force stopped me in my tracks. I looked down to see every demons worst nightmare!

A Devil's Trap!

I tried to move, knowing good and well it was useless; still I tried none the less.

"It's no use Cipher!" an all too familiar voice spoke from behind me. "It's over!"

I watch as Sixer and the other's surrounded. "Go on banish me back, I won't be gone for long." I promised.

But to my surprised I saw no wheel for the members to use against me. Suddenly Pine Tree walked up to me.

"We're not sending you back Bill." He said. "You're staying."

"Wait…what?" I asked. I wasn't entirely sure I liked the sound of that: I'm staying, and their cool with that?

Suddenly the Pines family began to chant around me, as images of the four elements appeared around the Devil's Trap in the sand.

"By the power of the elements we bind thee Bill Cipher, here and now! Never again to be set free by any means or any how!" They chanted.

No!

I struggled harder knowing now exactly what was going on, if they bonded me to their family I was screwed!

"In the name of Time Baby, Grant us now thy sacred powers! Let this spirit never be set free, for such is our will, and so make it be!" they chanted louder as the elements began to connect to each other in a circle.

The power of Water, Fire, Air, and Earth binding me to the Pines family for all eternity.

I watched helplessly as the four pricked their fingers with needles, and allowed drops of their blood fall onto the circle.

Suddenly red hot pain, like I had never felt before fell upon me as I felt the curse of the Zodiac being ripped from me.

The now complete circle of the elements then appears above me, and crashes down upon me at such a force that I fall to my knees screaming in pain.

Finally the Devil's trap vanishes, I eminently burst into action, I'm in full out demon mode with red skin, and several fanged filled mouths. I charge for them to free myself from their hold. I don't make it far!

"Bill Sit!" Pine Tree Suddenly demands.

A powerful force slams my on my butt on the ground before him!

_'__Did he just order me to sit, like a dog?!' _I asked myself.

"Cipher for now on you are a servant of the Pines bloodline, you will no longer be able to leave you physical form, and enter the mindscape or anyone's dreams!" Sixer declared.

"And no more deals with humans either!" Shooting Star added.

"That's right your our puppet now you one eyed demon!" Shrine Hat agreed.

Oh I was fuming, that much was very clear!

_'__A puppet? Me! __Oh__ they would pay for __this!'_ I vowed silently.

"Now we are going home!" Sixer said. "Come Cipher!"

The group moved to walk away, and I no choice, but to obey, and follow their lead!

_'__Oh yes, they would pay!' _I promised once more as my eye drilled imaginary holes into their skulls. _'__One __way__ or another __I'd__ break __their__ hold on __me,__ and once I did. __They would all get what's coming to them!…'_

* * *

**Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up next week.

This is Emily Signing off...


	4. The Table's Have Turned, Or Have They?

**Chapter Notes**

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Note's:** Good news guys I came home last night from the hospital bug free and to celebrate here's another chapter! Also just to be clear this story is no longer on AO3 and I am the original owner so it should not be taken down for any reason. I have posted many of my past stories from Ao3 here with no problem. But thank you Mrs. Cipher for your concern.

* * *

**(Back to Bill's point of view…)**

**…Several Days Later…**

Irony…

She had way of stinging her unsuspecting prey with a silent attack like a clever scorpion! And boy did she sting me really good! I mean me, Bill Cipher; A Servant!

Nothing more than a puppet on strings!

And as strange as it is I must admit it's kind of funny when you thing about it.

And oh how I have been thinking about it a lot! And do you know what I've realized? Irony is way funnier when you yourself are at the butt of its joke!

Don't get it?

Well take me for example, here I am; an all-knowing, and all-powerful demon. A demon who spent over one trillion years trying to take over the human realm. And now I serve a bunch of humans! That's Irony for you, and since it's about me I should be able to see the true irony better than anyone else!

And that is why Irony is way funnier when it's about you! Or at least that's the way it is for me, why you might ask?

Because ever since the Pines brought me home last week the shack has been full of nothing but laughter.

It started up the next morning when Sixer decided to put an apron on me and ordered me to make breakfast!

"You've got to be kidding me!" I snapped, and even though I didn't want to suddenly I set to work making breakfast.

And that my friends is when the laughing began!

"You call this toast?" Shrine Hat asked as I place some burnt toast on his plate.

"Toast?" Shooting Star laughed. "More like pieces of coal!"

I wanted to take the piece of toast and choke her with it, but I couldn't because of rule number 4 and my enslavement!

That's right you heard me I have a list of rules now. I, Bill Cipher have Rules to follow!

Now do you see the irony?

And it's not a short list either, no it's long, and getting longer by the minute.

Rule #1 _NO Going into the mindscape…PERIOD!_

Rule #2 _No messing with people's heads, outside of the mindscape!_

This included no mind reading, and prevented me from giving people nightmare while they slept. It also kept me from giving people delusions, causing them to see things that are not really there.

Rule # 3 _No making deals of any kind with humans!_

And finally the most hatted rule!

Rule # 4 _No harming Humans!_

There were several other rules that decorated the kitchen fridge, rules that continued to increase in number every time I did something the meat sacks didn't like!

And I hated every single one of them!

All day long I cooked, cleaned, and gave tours around the shack like some tamed pet! And when there was no chores, or work to be done what did I get to do?

Nothing! That's right people the order literally was: "SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING!"

And that my friends is what I was currently doing right now; sitting, and doing nothing but staring at the wall!

Oh if the boys could see me now!

And to be honest I was grateful they couldn't!

Needless to say by day 3 of my enslavement I was out of my mind with boredom!

_'__There has to be a way out of this!' _I thought as I sat at my spot on the shelf in the kitchen.

_'__What can I do?' _I argued to myself. _'Their orders were to sit and do nothing!'_

And that's when it hit me, and I must say it's rather embarrassing that it took me three days to figure this out.

My orders were to sit and do nothing!

But you really couldn't do nothing! Because sitting was something!

Staring at the wall was something!

Granted it wasn't very exciting somethings, but it wasn't nothing!

It was truly impossible to do nothing at all, I mean even when you're dead you are "laying around."

Which by the way is something!

I smiled wickedly to myself, I had found a loop hole to their most effective rule! And boy was I about to exploit it in every way possible!

* * *

**(Back to Dipper's point of view…)**

In retrospect I should have seen it coming…

Yes I'll admit that I should have known that somehow Bill would turn the already turned table back on us!

But in my defense this was never my idea!

If fact the only thing I was getting out of it was no more bad dreams!

Sure Bill cooked and cleaned, but Mabel and I still had to work at the shack with him.

If anything Ford got the best deal out of us all, he stays in the lab most of the day which means he gets to see Bill the least!

And besides having a nightmare less night isn't all it's cracked up to be when the source of those nightmares now lives in your house!

Yes it was safe to say that I got the short end of the stick here, and unfortunately for me it was about to get a lot worse.

I was sitting on my bed catching up on my summer reading when suddenly a certain foe appeared.

"Hi ya Pine Tree!"

Of course I jumped ten feet in the air!

"You!" I said cowering in the corner of the room. "You're supposed to be-"

"Sitting down and doing nothing!" Bill said in a taunting tone as he mocked Ford's words from earlier.

"Then why aren't you?" I snapped.

"Well you kid the funny thing is you can't really do nothing!" Bill said. "You see sitting around is doing something. What are doing? Sitting! And what's the opposite of doing nothing?" he asked. "Why something of course! And since it's truly impossible to do nothing your rule is useless!"

My eyes widen as it dawned on me, and in all honesty I shouldn't have been surprised!

Of course he'd find a loop hole eventually, he was a demon after all; making deals, and finding loop holes in order to twist events to your advantage was their specialty.

"And now I shall get my revenge!" Bill said advancing towards me.

"You can't harm a human being!" I challenged.

"No I can't." Bill agreed. I relaxed a little…

BIG MISTAKE!

"But there's nothing in your little list of rules that says I can't pester them!" He pointed out chuckling.

As impossible as it is to imagine my eyes actually grew wider.

"That's right sapling I've found loop holes for all of those silly rules, and I may not be able to drag you down to hell through death, but I can do the next best thing!" he laughed.

"Which is?" I dared to ask.

"Making your life a living hell instead!" he mused. "Now let's play tag!"

He charged for me, and I ducked out of the way just in time; and raced for the basement. "Ford!"

"Go ahead run to Fordsy!" he yelled. "But I've done nothing wrong!"

I reach the vending machine and punch in the code, racing down the stairs and into the elevator as fast as my legs can carry me! Seconds later I was racing into Ford's study with the demon hot on my tale.

"Ford!"

* * *

(**Back to Ford's point of view…)**

When I looked up from my work to see a floating Dorito chasing my great nephew I have to admit I wasn't surprised.

"Took you long enough Cipher!" I snapped turning back to my work. "So how may loop holes did you find?"

"Oh I found all of them!" Bill said. "And for the record doing nothing is impossible because you're doing something! And is called nothing!"

"Grunkle Ford make him leave me alone!" Dipper whined.

"Bill Leave Dipper alone!" I ordered.

"Define alone!" Bill laughed as he flicked Dipper on his forehead.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled.

"Okay!" Bill laughed and put his finger inches from Dipper's face. "I'm no touching you, I'm not touching you!" he taunted some more.

"Uncle Ford!" Dipper yelled trying to get away from the demon.

"Cipher that's enough!" I yelled.

Bill sighed. "Fine, you meat-sacks are no fun anyway!" he said, and floated towards the corner of the room.

I rushed over to Dipper. "Are you okay?" I asked inspecting him.

"I'm fine he's just really annoying-" Suddenly the sound of shattering glass interrupts him; I turn towards it to see Bill hovering over a broke experiment. "Somebody broke that!" he said pointing at it as if it wasn't obvious.

"Gee I wonder who that could have been." I retort, knowing good and well it was him.

And the way his eye curved into an obvious smile told me the bastard had done it on purpose.

"So what now Sixer?" Bill taunted. "Tell me what to do, but be careful!" he warned. "Cause if you're not specific enough it could end ugly for you all."

My eyes narrowed at the demon. "Alright Cipher you want to play this game fine." I said. "Go ahead and pester us, drive us crazy if you can; but we all know the only way you're getting free is if one of us set you free!"

"And nothing you do is going to make that happen." Dipper finished for me.

Bill's eye curved up even more, suggesting a wide smile. "So I now have full permission to drive you all crazy?" he asked. "Cool!" he eminently floats towards Dipper. "I think I'll pick on you the most kid!"

"Why me!" Dipper whined, obviously annoyed.

"Cause I've grown fond of our midnight terrors, and who could blame me. With a cracky voice like that who wouldn't want to pester you!" Bill teased.

"My voice does not crack!" Dipper yelled, but of course it does, and Bill laughs even louder.

* * *

**(Back to Bill's point of view…)**

I laughed so hard that if I had lungs than they would surely collapse! this was just too much fun, and the kid's reaction only made it better!

Pine Tree was red as a tomato now, and very, very angry! However, with his squeaky voice it was very hard to take him seriously. So instead of him coming off as an angry teen about to raise hell, he looked more like a toddler pouting over spilt milk!

And I loved it!

And If I was honest with myself than I would admit that I could get use to this; sure it wasn't world domination, but I was still cause my enemies trouble by making their lives miserable; and that always makes my day!

"You know what I could get use to this!" I said out loud. "Just think about it, me, you guys for the rest of your mortal lives! And than I can make your children miserable, and your grandchildren miserable! And then your great grandchildren." I laugh. "The point it sooner or later someone in the Pines family is going to wish they were rid of me!"

"If that's your plan Cipher than your going to be waiting a long time!" Sixer assured me.

I smiled even wider, "Oh I can wait Sixer." I assured him. "After all I waited one trillions years already, what's another few 100 years to an immortal being like me?"

I heard Pine Tree gulp, and I couldn't help; but chuckle.

"And to think when they finally set me free there will be no Zodiac to stop me! Boy you Pines really screwed up this time!" I taunt.

"Don't you have chores to do or something?" Sixer yelled.

"Nope I finished those hours ago." I said proudly.

Suddenly Pine Tree smiled. "Well I wouldn't get too comfortable cause I feel a mess coming on."

"You wouldn't!" I growled.

Pine Tree marched over to the elevator and rode it out of sight.

"Pine Tree don't you dare!" I screamed floating up after him.

too late! By the time I arrived to the gift shop the house was destroyed! I watched as the fat pet pig bulldozed through the shack like a hurricane with hooves!

And right there in the middle of that hurricane were two teenage twins laughing as all my hard work went to hell!

_'Oh so you want __to__ play __dirty __Hu?' _I thought turning as black as a moonless sky. _'Well__ I can play __dirty__ too kids, and __trust __me__ when I do I promise you.'_

_'You won't like it one bit!...'_

* * *

**Chapter End Notes**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) **

**The next chapter will be up next week.**

**This is Emily Signing off...**


	5. A Hidden Silver Lining?

**Disclaimers: **I Do Not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes**: Last chapter! Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

**(Back to Bill's Point of View...)**

I pounced for the children but of course I didn't get far... "Bill Sit!" Pine Tree demanded once more.

I fell flat on my butt as I had done before. "Why you!" I growled.

"Now do a little dance!" Shooting Star ordered.

Of course I began to dance a little gig against my will.

"Ha! Who's the puppet now Cipher?!" Pine Tree taunted.

My features suddenly turned dark as I gave a wicked laugh. "Enjoy this while you can Pines!" I warned sinisterly. "Cause one day I will find a way out of this, and when I do you will be the first to know!"

Pine Tree's smile suddenly evaporated as my threat settles in, and he gulped fearfully, and I slowly floated towards him.

"And when that day comes I will take pleasure in torturing you for centuries before I finally let you feel the relief of death!" I vowed turning red in hue with several fanged filled mouths.

"Grunkle Ford!" Pine Tree screamed and ran back for the safety of his uncle once more, I raced after him with Shooting Star chasing me all the way.

I don't stop chasing him, and as he rushes to Sixer's study I chuckle darkly, and I couldn't help but thinking,

'_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…'_

* * *

Chapter End Notes

The End...No wait it's the beginning!...So is it the end of the beginning?... oh just never mind!

Thanks for reading, the next book of this series will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


End file.
